


Two Angels Walked Into A Club In Australia...

by OneOddKitteh



Series: jävla berusade änglar [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And go clubbing in Australia, And talk, Australia, Chuck as God, Dean and Cas get married, F/M, Gabriel Has a Dog, Gabriel and Balthazar drink, God and Gabriel drink together, Kinda, M/M, The dog is called Spot, There's kind of an orgy, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get married, Gabriel and Balthazar meet, and a little drinking occurs. Well, a lot of drinking, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Angels Walked Into A Club In Australia...

**Author's Note:**

> This may be sort of rushed. It's unbeta'd, (sorry) and it's been in the works for ages, and I wanted it done. But I hope y'all enjoy it! I have to say, writing Balthazar and Gabriel together is fun, and I'll definitely be adding to the series.

Gabriel was bored. Sure, the wedding ceremony had been cute, and he’d almost felt fond of Cas as he watched him clutch Dean’s hands in a death grip, standing at the altar. They’d walked up the aisle hand in hand, ridiculous smiles on their faces as they met Sam and Balthazar with quick hugs, Chuck standing serenely behind them, God acting as a celebrant. A wedding couldn’t get much more blessed, Gabriel supposed.

But it was weird, being the only archangel in the room. The hunters refused to associate with him, most of his family were avoiding him, and Cas was busy being congratulated. Gabriel was _really_ bored. Lucifer wasn’t invited, for obvious reasons, and Gabriel had nobody to entertain him. He was only there because Cas asked, and Sam threatened to stab him if he made Cas unhappy. After the butterknife incident Gabriel didn’t doubt the hunter, either.

Gabriel sighed, snagging a beer from one of Dean’s coolers. At least a wedding full of hunters had to cater for a bunch of alcoholics. Maybe if he drank enough he’d actually start to get a buzz, however unlikely. He sighed again, and let his gaze flick over the crowd. _Boring._

“Gabriel,” a curious greeting came from his left.

He turned, raising an eyebrow. He vaguely recognised the angel from the ceremony, and from memories of his youth, though he looked nothing like the fledgling Gabriel had left behind. So this was Castiel’s best friend.

“Balthazar,” he nodded. “You’ve grown up.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes.

“People have a tendency to do that when you don’t see them for a century or 30,” he shrugged, grabbing a beer for himself. “I’ve heard a lot about you, brother. Honestly, a _trickster god?_ ”

Gabriel felt his grace twitch. What a cheeky little shit.

“Do you have a problem with that?” he asked, amusement reducing the severity of his tone.

Balthazar shrugged, leaning against the trestle table comfortably. He wasn’t about to start a fight at his brother’s wedding. Cassie would probably stab him or something.

“I heard pagan mead could get even an archangel drunk,” he said instead.

Gabriel just laughed.

“Oh, it can,” he grinned mischievously. “And mine is even better.”

On a whim, he snapped his fingers, a pitcher of mead appearing on the table beside them. It’d been pulled from his personal store in the little apartment in Italy. Balthazar glanced at it warily, before raising an eyebrow at his elder brother.

“Drink some,” Gabriel prodded impishly.

Balthazar obeyed with an easy shrug. He wasn’t about to turn down a free drink. Lifting the jug, he sniffed at it, before taking a sip. He promptly choked, sitting the mead down with a thump, vessel’s eyes watering.

“What in Father’s name is _in_ that _?_ ” he asked, in between coughs.

Gabriel roared with laughter, almost bent double. He’d forgotten how wonderfully first time drinkers of his recipe reacted. It’d been far too long since he’d played a trick _good-naturedly._ And it’d been far, far too long since he’d had a drink with his old friends, he thought, a twinge of regret making his smile fade a little. He probably wouldn’t get to again, not now they knew what he was. Shrugging off the maudlin thoughts, he focused back on Balthazar.

“A bit of this, a bit of that,” he grinned and it was only a little forced. “Try it again!”

He bounced a little on his heels, almost wriggling in his excitement. It was always even better to watch the mead actually kicking in. Balthazar, looked tempted, even reaching out for the drink, but a hand grabbed his arm before he could.

“Balthazar,” Castiel reprimanded. “I said to mingle, not to let Gabriel get you drunk. Dean wants pictures first.”

The twinkle in his eye belied the stern voice, and though a human might not see, he was glowing with happiness. Literally glowing, giving off joyous light all around him, invisible to half the guests. Gabriel couldn’t hold back his warm grin, as he reached out and pulled Cas into a hug.

“Congratulations, bro,” he said simply.

Cas gave a blinding smile in return, before tugging Balthazar off to where Sam and Dean were laughing at Bobby, who was manning the camera. Father knows how that was going to turn out. Did the human even know how to work the damned thing? Gabriel turned away, a small smile twitching at his lips. He snagged the pitcher of mead, carrying it with him over to a small, round table on the edge of the room. No sooner had he sat down than Chuck slumped wearily into the chair opposite. It was Chuck in control, not his father, and the prophet just held out his hand for the mead. With a raised eyebrow, Gabriel snapped a beer into his hand instead. Chuck shrugged.

“Worth a try,” he said with a tired half smile.

Gabriel smiled tentatively back. It wasn’t every day his father’s vessel sat down at his table.

“What’s it like housing the old man? Is he a bit rough on the insides?” he asked, half-jokingly, like a five year old is joking when they confidently vow to be a butterfly when they grow up.

His curiosity was rewarded with a laugh, Chuck grinning warmly at him across the table.

“It’s a rollercoaster,” was Chuck’s honest answer. “One minute we’re lying on the beach relaxing with a hot pink drink, the next we’re recreating an angel who just got his ass blown up for a noble cause. And the headaches when he’s pissed –” Chuck shuddered. “Not so bad, really. None of the vision stuff anymore. I can relax, when we aren’t fixing up other people’s mistakes.”

He smiled, looking mild and insignificant. Gabriel was terrified. His father was a terrifying creature, and to be so used to housing an omnipotent being full of issues that left _John Winchester_ behind… Chuck was a frightening son of a bitch.

Chuck suddenly sighed, eyes unfocused, face twisting into a frown. His soul was twitching, a sight Gabriel had never seen in such an innocuous environment. His father communicating with a human soul was a sight to behold.

“Oh don’t be a douche,” Chuck muttered to no-one in particular. “He’s already got enough on his plate, leave it for a week or so. And come and socialise for a bit, they’re _your_ kids.”

The sudden conversation with himself seemed to fit the weird guy that Sam had described on their bar crawl. The prophet was absolutely bizarre, probably drunk, and definitely housing Gabriel’s father. Chuck sighed, shaking his head a little, seeming far more tired than the vessel of God should be.

“How long since he’s let you sleep?” Gabriel asked disapprovingly.

Chuck shrugged, taking a pull of the beer.

“Haven’t had time. He needed support, so I didn’t sleep. He’s been panicking, dealing with a few of them-” he jerked his head in the direction of Gabriel’s siblings, standing awkward and slightly too still around the edges of the room. “Who’ve been trying to prevent this wedding. Had to play the disciplining Father.”

Gabriel huffed a little laugh. Their Heavenly Father was trying, he really was. Yet it was obvious that he’d be screwed without the Prophet in the background. It was almost like his father had befriended the guy and bonded over how stressed and miserable they were. (Hey, it seemed even invincible, all-powerful beings could get depressed- who knew, right?)

Chuck’s soul was suddenly dwarfed by the bright light of his father’s presence. Gabriel flinched, still unused to the smooth transition. The new look on Chuck’s face was all Dad. And he still looked tired, Gabriel noticed.

“It’s fine,” his father said, waving the issue aside, and taking a pull of half empty beer still in his hand. “Just trying to prevent Zachariah from approaching Michael. Michael and Lucifer are actually making progress. Zachariah is finding it hard to forgive what he saw as inexcusable. Had to dump him in a pocket universe while he had a tantrum today.”

Gabriel nodded knowingly, relaxing back into his chair. That _was_ a fair reason to be tired. His oldest brothers were high maintenance, and Zach was really a bit of a dick. Despite his fatigue, God’s presence was comforting, warm at the edges of Gabriel’s grace. His Dad suddenly grinned, eye caught by the photos being taken across the room.

“Aren’t they sickeningly happy?” He asked proudly.

Gabriel glanced over, and found his gaze caught. Dean was pressing his lips to Cas’, Sam grinning so hard in the background that he looked like he was about to burst with pride. His soul was literally dancing, flickering with joy. And if Sam’s soul was dancing with happiness, Dean’s was still, and calm, and shining so bright it almost competed with the shine of Cas’ grace. Balthazar was watching them all, content to appreciate the happiness Cas had found with his mate. He glanced over when he felt the dual gaze of his father and brother, and raised an eyebrow at the picture they made, drinking in a corner.

Gabriel couldn’t help smiling back at his little brother. It felt good to have made contact with him, one of the few who didn’t have a royal stick up their ass. And Gabriel would never admit to the lifting of spirits he always found when he watched Castiel with his little adopted family. They were small, and broken, and beat up, but good. Yeah, still good. And Castiel found so much joy in the Winchesters, his mate _and_ Sam. They were so hopeful, so convinced that the world was fixed, so secure in their happiness.

“I’m not going to take it away, Gabriel.” The soft words barely reached his ears, despite his excellent hearing.

He turned his eyes to his father, met the all-knowing gaze with his own sad eyes.

“You might not take it away from them,” he replied quietly. “But I don’t have it to take away. I’m not exactly meant for Heaven, am I Dad? I can’t go back, not after everything I’ve done, everything I’ve been. I got my free will far earlier than my brothers, and I fucked it all up. What am I meant for? What the hell am I?”

His tone pleaded for the answers, begged. His father laughed.

“Gabriel, Gabriel,” he murmured playfully. “Where’s the fun if I tell you now?”

And with a secretive, mischievous smile, God was gone, walking among the other guests like the proud father he was.

Gabriel wanted to punch something. He settled for taking a long draught of mead and settling back in his chair to stare at the ceiling and pout.

 

He was only a little buzzed when Balthazar finally plopped tiredly into the seat opposite him and reached a hand out for the mead. Gabriel passed it over, sitting up and focusing on the other angel, who filled a crystal glass with the red liquid and sat the pitcher back on the table.

“Not too much,” he warned, just a second too late as Balthazar took a large gulp.

To Gabriel’s shock, despite the way his eyes were watering, Balthazar didn’t choke. In fact he took it well, eyes staring at his older brother like he’d just been hit by a truck.

“Wow,” he coughed a little, “That doesn’t go away, huh. How often do you drink this?”

Gabriel shrugged.

“Generally only when I’m aiming to get hammered,” he said with a smirk. “It’ll kick in in a second, and you’ll see why.”

Sure enough, it was barely a few minutes before Balthazar was slumped lax against his seat. Even Gabriel was twitching, happy energy coursing through his vessel.

“Wow,” Balthazar repeated. “I could totally take on an army right now.”

Gabriel giggled. He kinda felt the same, all bitterness forgotten in the light haze of whatever-the-fuck mix of drugs and alcohol was in the mead this time. He’d forgotten how lovely his own recipe could be, because while the original could get an archangel drunk, he’d experimented until it could send him to highs humans could only dream of. He _did_ remember the original recipe for it, thank his asshole-father-on-high, but only ever made it for beings of far lesser power than his family.

“So why are you drinking in a corner at Cassie’s wedding?” Gabriel asked.

He frowned a second later at his tactlessness. But Balthazar just shrugged.

“I’m not particularly fond of some of his guests. You know, once your sister stabs you and leaves you to die, family reunions are mildly awkward.”

Gabriel snorted, and mead came out his nosed.

“Oh, that’s funny,” he giggled, “that’s _fucking hilarious._ ”

Balthazar narrowed his eyes.

“What’s so funny about it,” he asked in the most peeved tone Gabriel had ever heard him use.

“See,” Gabriel started with an embittered smile, “When Daddy bought me back from the dead, he put me in charge of protecting a Winchester that hated my guts, and then dumped a graceless Lucifer and Michael on the doorstep. If you think the tension here is bad today, you should have been there _then_.”

Balthazar winced in sympathy.

“Harsh,” he said, reaching again for the pitcher.

They both kept drinking, allowing themselves to get lost in thought as the mead slowly began to cheer them up. It was hard to stay unhappy when the effects were coursing through your body like a tidal wave of rainbows and adorable little puppies. And on that note-

“Oh shit, I gotta check on Spot,” he exclaimed, remembering his dog suddenly.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

“Spot?”

Gabriel stared at him, and abruptly changed all his plans for the evening. Balthazar hadn’t met Spot. Spot was _adorable._ And he kept her on his Australian property, the one right only a click away from that one small town where the clubs were fantastic. The pieces clicked suddenly into place.

“You’re meeting my dog, and then we’re going to drink more and go out,” he decided, as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

His brother shrugged, and nodded.

“Right. I need to say goodbye to Cas though, or the Winchester will have my ass for being rude.”

Decision made, Balthazar and Gabriel stood, making their way to where Cas, Dean and Sam were sitting around a table with a few hunters. Cas looked up as they approached, a big smile on his face.

“You’re leaving?” he asked, seeming as if he was expecting it.

On their noise of agreement, he stood up, and pulled first Balthazar and then Gabriel into a warm hug.

“Thank you for coming,” he smiled at both of them. And then, because he had to, he added “and don’t do anything reckless!”

Balthazar laughed at him, hugging his best friend and brother again and muttering something sappy about how happy he was that Cas was happy, or something like that. Gabriel let them say their goodbyes, glancing over at the table. The hunters were in their own conversation, Winchesters excluded. Dean was watching Cas fondly, and also checking out his ass. And Sam, Sam was watching Gabriel and Balthazar together with one eyebrow raised, and an odd look on his face. Just before leaving, Gabriel prodded at the hunter’s mind, and smirked. The odd look was a result of Sam’s mild fear of the prospect of Gabriel and Balthazar being drunk together. Apparently it was a recipe for disaster. Gabriel’s smirk widened. _Hells yeah._

 

The music was so loud it shook the floor, bass throbbing through Gabriel’s whole body. He hadn’t danced like this in ages, hadn’t had felt the body of a stranger grinding against him, hadn’t had a buzz so great in _centuries_.

He felt Balthazar a few people away, could see him making out with a nameless human, see the way his brother was pulling the poor guy apart. Balthazar winked over the lads shoulder at the archangel, a dirty grin on his mouth as he whispered something in the man’s ear. And then they were turning, heading rapidly towards the bathrooms, Balthazar pulling the human behind him. He shoots, and he scores! Gabriel grinned euphorically, turning and dancing properly with the girl who’d been grinding at his back. It was going to be a _good_ night.

 

“No, seriously, Bal,” Gabriel interrupted loudly, Balthazar’s arm around his shoulder as they stumbled towards a hotel. “I don’t care how good the human is, mine have a magic touch. No joke, bro.”

Balthazar snorted, almost tripping on a crack in the sidewalk. The poor flickering of the streetlamps were fucking with his vision. It had nothing to do with how much mead they’d consumed before leaving Gabriel’s house for the club.

“That’s the ego talking,” he replied, just as loudly. “I seriously doubt you could in any way top that blowjob.”

The last straw was him rolling his eyes at Gabriel. Gabriel couldn’t see it, busy focusing on walking, but he _knew_ Balthazar did it.

“Oh, is that a challenge?” he asked with play full aggression.

“If you want to take it that way, sure,” Balthazar pushed back.

And of course Gabriel did. Of fucking course he did.

 

Gabriel groaned, snuggling into the warm bodies at his side. His head pounded, and his vessel ached. It’d been years since he’d woken like this, centuries even. He reached for the time, glad that his grace could do that much when he’d been blackout drunk. It appeared to be mid-afternoon, the day after Castiel’s wedding. And Gabriel was in the middle of fucking Australia.

A loud groan pulled him from his reverie, and he finally felt Balthazar’s presence a few feet away. Gabriel struggled to sit up, wincing a little. Movement made his head feel like Thor had smacked him in the face with Mjölnir. Which was to say, he had a _mother_ of a headache. He blinked a few times to ensure he could see, and finally turned and looked at his surroundings.

Well. He had to admit, his drunk taste hadn’t changed. The various naked bodies around him were all remarkably attractive, and he realised why he felt so beat up. He was sprawled in the middle of a large bed, sheets silky against his skin. It was a hotel room, he thought, albeit highly upgraded.

“What the fuck am I doing naked on the floor?” Balthazar asked grumpily, wriggling out from underneath a sculpted male body passed out on his stomach. “And why in Dad’s name are there so many people in here?”

His question was valid, there were 14 humans lying around the room. The men and women were of various body types and nationalities, sprawled over the bed and floor. Gabriel wasn’t even sure if they were all projections or not. He let all his creations flicker out of existence, leaving none behind. He smirked. Must have been quite a night. The little use of Grace made his temples throb, and the smirk twisted into a grimace. The after effects of the mead were awful, completely disgusting. He sagged back onto the bed and squinted at the ceiling thoughtfully.

“I may or may not have gotten us a little too drunk,” he admitted, holding his hand to his head. “The talk got way to depressing for a wedding, and the mead is fantastic while the effects last.”

“Yeah, while they last,” the other angel grumped, crawling up onto the bed and flopping down beside Gabriel. “Doesn’t explain why I have absolutely no memory of the apparent orgy we had. What is _in_ that stuff?”

Gabriel snickered a little.

“To be honest, it’s my recipe,” he grinned. “Took the original and gave it a little bit more kick. First time Thor drank it he nearly spat it on the maid- Completely worth having to babysit his drunk ass.”

“Doesn’t answer my question,” Balthazar said with a roll of his eyes. “Although your pagan family sounds more fun than ours.”

Gabriel grimaced. “Yeah. At least Mikey and Luce were so busy fighting each other that they didn’t have time to sew my mouth shut, or the like,” he said lightly. “Not that I didn’t deserve that, but still.”

Balthazar shuddered a little. Gabriel, tired and still sore, decided enough talking was enough, and rolled over back into the middle of the bed. His arm draped casually over Balthazar’s stomach.

“I’ll take you back to your apartment when I’ve slept this off,” Gabriel muttered into the pillow. “You’ll be fucked for a day or so, but after that you’ll be fine.”

Balthazar hummed in agreement, and let his eyes slip closed too. He’d be freaking out about how he’d evidently participated in a drunken orgy with his brother angel, but he was pretty sure Michael and Lucifer had been fucking on a celestial level for centuries before the war. And the touch of Gabriel’s grace was warm and comforting beside him.

Gabriel snorted a little in agreement, and promptly passed out.

 

Balthazar woke to a tentative knock on the door of their room. He blinked away the spots in front of his eyes, calling out “Just a minute,” at the door. Gabriel was still curled into his side, making a grumpy snuffle as Balthazar extracted himself from his arms.

The angel tried to clothe himself with a thought, but nothing happened.

“Never said that these were the after effects,” he muttered snarkily to himself. “Douchebag.”

He grabbed a blanket off the floor, wrapping it around himself before he padded over to the door.

“Yes?” he asked, holding the blanket up on his hips with one hand, and holding the door open with the other.

The man standing there looked mildly uncomfortable, and quite amused, looking Balthazar up and down as he spoke.

“Mornin’ mate,” he said, as if he was trying not to laugh. “Just letting you know that you only booked in for one night, and you gotta check out by 12. The boss asked me to make sure you were awake, seeing as you were absolutely hammered when you checked in.”

Balthazar raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny that the Australian had to try so hard not laugh at him. In fact, the blonde guy was positively shaking with repressed laughter, eyes beginning to water with effort.

“Thank you,” Balthazar said politely. “Much appreciated.”

The guy grinned again, and left. The angel closed the door, rather confused, and went to turn back to the bed. As he did, his eyes were assaulted by his reflection in a large mirror on the wall, and the laughter slipped from his mouth before he could hold it back. His chest was covered in hickeys, absolutely _covered_ in them and he had what looked like dried jizz clumped in his hair.

“Oh gross,” he groaned, still laughing at himself. “Fucking fan _tas_ tic.”

He was still snickering as he checked the time, grace stretching to do it. He had an hour, and a shower was going to take at least half that time. He grinned a second time, moving to wake Gabriel. They were _definitely_ drinking together again. Perhaps if he was lucky, he’d even remember what happened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, my fanfiction tumblr is oneoddkitteh, follow me there for rather irregular updates on what I'm working on!


End file.
